


Come Play With Me (Leon x Reader(F))

by Rosa950



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, God he's so sweet and encouraging, He just wants the both of you to have a fun time ;), Hnnng also I'm touch-starved, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950
Summary: You're feeling nervous about it, but your boyfriend gently encourages you to try something new with him. Sexiness ensues.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Come Play With Me (Leon x Reader(F))

"It's OK, sweetheart," he gently encourages you, giving your hand a brief squeeze. "Couples do this all the time, and it's honestly quite hot. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I—" You pause, your gaze shifting from his loose member to his chest and up to those sparkling amber eyes. Then they trailed down to you: your shapely breasts, your exposed pussy. No doubt your face felt totally warm right now.

"If you're too nervous, we don't have to do this." Leon smiles gently in understanding, brushing a lock of your hair away from your eyes. "I don't want to rush you."

"Uh, no, it's OK!" you blurt out a little too quickly. "I want to, really. It's just... I've always done it alone before..."

"You're afraid how you might come off to me." You nod slowly, your free hand rubbing up and down your upper thigh with anxiety. Leon cups your cheek and plants a sweet and encouraging kiss on your lips.

"Oh, but babe, that's the point. There _is_ no wrong way to come off. Speaking from personal experience, it's honestly sexier when you don't care so much about how you look. Just let yourself enjoy it. Pretend I'm not here for a while, if that's what it takes. I'm not here to judge, love: I'm here to indulge with you. So, don't hold back. Give yourself a Champion time."

"You just _had_ to throw your catchphrase in there, huh?" you tease, earning a guilty chuckle and a helpless shrug from him. Still, when your fingers dip down and hover just over your labia, you pause. He's watching you intently, which really doesn't help matters. Thankfully, he picks up on that pretty quickly.

"Oh! I know. Would it help if I observed you from the side?" He takes your hand and gestures for you to settle into bed. Within moments, you are lying next to each other nearly shoulder to shoulder, reclined on the pillows.

"I'll start off with this tad bit of space between us," Leon murmurs. "Once we get into it, it's up to you if you want our bodies to touch or not. OK?"

"OK," you echo, your voice slightly trembling. You take a moment to close your eyes and take a deep breath. When you open them again, you find your left hand locking together with his right. Then, after tugging on your flattened nips for a bit, your right makes its way to your vaginal lips and begins to tug. Your eyes shift towards Leon, seeking his approval.

"Excellent start," he praises you softly. "Don't worry about me; I'll hop on when I'm ready. Just focus on playing with yourself for me."

"Yes, Lee." Your gaze shifts down towards your pussy as you bend your legs out. You get more fingers involved, beginning to swirl them around your slit. Your thumb rubs back and forth over your clit, and it doesn't take long before the juices start flowing.

"I'm... not much of a moaner when it's just me," you hastily confess as your fingers begin to dip into your hole. "I don't know why, I just... the pleasure has never been great enough, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, princess. You can make as much or as little noise as you want. Just go with whatever feels right for you." He squeezes your hand again, and you just barely catch a twitch between his legs from the corner of your eye. Just watching you must be enough to get him going. You continue to circle your fingers around your dampening pussy, occasionally going up to pinch your clit directly. Your face scrunches up when you feel a direct jolt pulse from the tiny ball of nerves.

" _Oh,_ " you breathe, turning your head towards him. "I wish this hand was yours, Lee..." His eyes are now glowing with desire, arrested by the sight of your shy but eager offerings.

"In due time, love," he rasps as you notice his dick beginning to harden. "Keep going, now." You nod obediently and return your focus to your duties. Your two fingers directly rub against the bottom of your entrance, the lewd sounds producing a stifled groan out of Leon.

"Fuck, you sound so wet already," he sighs, his free hand circling the base of his hard-on. His brows knit together as he begins to stroke his cock, and this excites you. Feeling a little more confident now, you guide your fingers into your slit. You stretch and curl them against your plushy walls, your thumb returning to circle your clit more firmly. There's no intense pleasure yet, but a fire certainly flares in your chest when Leon grips his tip and coaxes a small amount of pre-cum out.

 _Holy shit, that's so sexy._ Here you are, masturbating with your boyfriend- the Champion, no less- and he is _turned on by you!_ You smile at the thought, your vision half-lidded as you remain mesmerized by his display. Almost on their own accord, your fingers begin to pump in and out, the digits quickly lubricated by your arousal. As you work up a steady rhythm and release brief hums of delight, Leon stifles another groan, his hand beginning to thoroughly work his shaft.

"Y-you're _so_ gorgeous," he mumbles, nearly cross-eyed as he jerks himself off. "Oh, (Y/N)..."

"Like what you see? Hehe~" You bit your lower lip seductively, stoking the flames in his eyes. You shimmy towards him until your sides touch, yearning for his sturdy body against yours. Your arms cross, and his free hand brushes over your pelvis. His touch makes you thrust upwards ever so slightly as you increase your pace.

" _Mmmm_ , yes, baby," he groans louder, "work that beautiful pussy for me." He's full-on with the hand job now, fisting himself with strained breaths. You simply can't get over the sight of his fingers squeezing his foreskin up and down, up and down.

"Lee..." Your voice seems distant as you submit yourself to the spellbinding haze. You shift your pointer finger to vigorously rub your lips, your ring finger filling in the role left behind. Your coos are short and staggered as you go even faster, riding your hand like it really mattered. You're vaguely aware of your other hand cupping against something small and round. Leon hisses when you knead his exposed nipples, causing your excitement to bubble. Your eyes never leave his hard and fully engorged cock the whole time. Likewise, Leon is transfixed on your dripping pussy with almost an animal-like intensity.

" _Ohhh,_ princess... Look at you go! You're making me— hhhnnn— so _fucking_ hard right now... !" His praise makes you moan, your clit pulsing as he jacks off his leaking member. You would be sticking your tongue in his mouth if you weren't so intent on drawing out your rising pleasure.

"And I am _soooo_ wet for you, my Champion," you squeak, beginning to pant with exertion. "God, _yesss_... h-harder, Leon! Please, fuck me _harder!"_ His groans break up as he realizes you're fantasizing about him. You tightly squeeze his hardened nipple: his free fingers have now taken the task of pinching and wiggling your clit around. This draws several moans out of you, each one dirtier than the last.

" _Fuck_ , you sound so adorable, you know that?" His penis begins to twitch as you grind into each other, a series of lusty grunts and gasps escaping both your lips. " _Ggghh_ , (Y/N)! Just you wait until I screw your little pussy like a Liepard in fucking heat...!"

 _"Ohhh, YES!"_ You cry out in delight at his words, imagining him pounding you senseless into the mattress. "Oh, Leon, _please! Use me!_ ** _Fuck me_** _!!"_ Your moans are unstoppable now, your fingers jamming at rapid speed as you buck them wildly. Your eyes are screwed shut, your breaths rapid as you approach your high. At that moment, nothing seems louder than the sounds of love you provided for each other.

You feel yourself losing control, stuttering a warbled version of "cum" over and over again. Sensing your organism is nigh, Leon batters your sensitive clit without mercy, and you scream as the ecstasy washes over you. You start shuddering as the heat in your core explodes, never relenting your finger fuck as your nails dig into his chest. Relishing in your orgasm, your name escapes Leon's trembling lips in a never-ending mantra of moaned pleasure. Eventually, he shouts something about cumming before shooting his load up and over. Your motor control falters as you ride your concurrent pleasures, your hands trembling against each other. The sweat rolls down your bodies as your movements finally slow, your clit and his dick still giving the occasional twitch.

" _Wow_ , _"_ you finally huff once you catch your breath, once again taking his hand in yours. You rest your head on his shoulder, and he nuzzles into your neck eagerly.

"Definitely wow," Leon murmurs, fixing you with a star-struck gaze. "You were _so_ hot. See, isn't letting loose fun?" He plants lazy kisses against your neck, causing you to sigh in bliss.

"Yeah. It is." You smile into him, your face growing warm. "Did you... Were you serious about the 'Liepard in heat' part?" He goes wide-eyed, and you can see his brain trying to gauge your reaction to something he blurted in the heat of the moment.

"Uhhh, n-no? Yes? Or, maybe? If you wanted it to be...?"

"Actually," you say with a mischievous smile, beginning to tug on his hair. You swoop down to nibble his neck, drawing a surprised moan out of him. "I would very much like you to do that to me, Lee."


End file.
